This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for assessing the wheel alignment of a vehicle. In particular, the invention addresses vehicles equipped with wheels having tyres coupled to corresponding rims.
More specifically, this invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the diagnostic assessment of the wheel alignment of a vehicle. In particular, the invention addresses vehicles equipped with wheels having tyres coupled to corresponding rims.
Assessment of vehicle wheel alignment involves deriving characteristic wheel angles such as (the angles of) toe and camber.
To derive the angles of toe and camber of the wheels of a vehicle, systems are known which are based on the processing of images of the wheels or of targets fixed to the wheels, to calculate the position of the wheels in space, or based on direct measurements of wheel position, for example using mechanical sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,770B2 describes a correlation between the alignment of vehicle wheels and the lateral forces generated on the wheel supporting rollers in a vehicle lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,396 describes a platform surmountable by a wheel and configured to measure a force transmitted laterally of the platform when the wheel passes over the platform, in order to obtain additional information, relative to a tyre footprint pressure measurement.
The need remains, however, for tyre service specialists to have a simple, reliable system for quickly assessing the wheel toe and camber angles and, if necessary, other wheel alignment parameters, without resorting to complicated measurements of wheel position.